


He's only 15!

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dancing, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Frustration, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One horny Sasuke desperate for a fuck...One slutty Naruto looking for some dick...One oblivious Sakura....What could go wrong......





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING-SEXUAL RELATIONS BETWEEN A MINOR/ADULT 
> 
> Naruto~ 15 years old just started highschool is pretty much a slut thanks to his younger years of sexual and physical abuse from his father he's also very seductive in a innocent way he has a very dirty mouth no filter he sleeps around with anything that looks good boys and girls 
> 
> Sasuke~ 25 in college naru is sakuras new adopted brother and sasu is straight and is in a relationship with Sakura 
> 
> Sakura~ 24 in college 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke twas on his way over to his girlfriend Sakuras house with the anniversary gift he got her. Happy as ever thinking he was finally going to get some pussy for once. Knocking on her front door he didn't know the commotion happening behind that thick wooden door. 

 

"LISTEN NARUTO I NEED YOU TO DISTRACT MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE I FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY SO I HAVE TO GO BUY HIM A GIFT!!!CAN YOU DO THAT?!?!?" Sakura yelled to the young blond beauty who just happend to be chilling on the couch in the front room texting his next hook up "And why would I want to watch your little boyfriend when I could just get a good fuck ? You know how I am." 

 

Sakura looked to the blond "if you so much as touch him I will kill you" Sakura explained opening the door to see none other then Sasuke standing there in a black V neck shirt and some tight jeans his pale chest shown through his opened shirt as flawless as ever. 

 

Sasuke seeing his girlfriend hugged her to his chest letting her go shortly after "hey babe why are you all dressed up?" He asked in confusion seeing as today was a Saturday no classes. "I'm actually heading out to the grocery store to get some things my mom needs" Sakura explained in a hurry to get to her car far from Sasuke "would you please watch my brother for me? Since he's a bit of a well nevermind just watch him for me please"

 

Sasuke confused yet again lifted a perfectly groomed eyebrow "brother? Since when your an only child?" Sakura getting in the car answered his question "you know how my mom and dad are always complaining about missing me? Well they decided to adopt because they missed having a little kid around. Anyways would you just watch him for me oh and DONT let him invite anyone over" Sakura said driving off.

 

Sasuke bewildered by the news walked into Sakuras house setting his bag which held his gift on the table nearby the door 'I swear if she doesn't let up soon I'm going to have to dump her' Sasuke thought as he made his way to the front room glancing around to see a young boy sitting on the couch 'and now i have to watch some stupid little kid' . Naruto being the curious young boy he is looked to the man entering the room. 

 

Seeing a very handom man shirt open showing off his pale smooth chest he smirked finding interest in the man. Sasuke not really knowing how to greet kids since he never really liked them scratched the back of his neck "uhhh hey there" he said waving to the blond. The blond getting up off the couch startled the raven. "Uhhh" Naruto liking how clueless the man seemed to be walked toward him at a slow pace swaying his hips side to side.

 

Naruto looking the man up and down with what could only be lust in his eyes smiled 'he's not to bad to look at' "So your the boyfriend?" He said coming to a stop mere inches away from Sasuke "I like what I see" he said licking his lower lip seductively eyeing the Uchiha from head to toe like a fox ready to pounce. Sasuke stunned my the young boys wording stepped away a few feet "so your the brother huh?" 

 

Sasuke asked the boy playing what the blond said off. "Yes I'm the brother you could say" the boy said still eyeing the Uchiha. Said Uchiha walked to the front room setting himself down on the couch trying to ignore the boys stare and just then noticing the TV was off. "I can set the TV up if ya want" Naruto Suggested walking to the TV. "yeah could you" Sasuke answered. 

 

Naruto then bending down making sure his ass was facing the raven picked a CD from below. The Uchiha couldn't help but stare 'He has a nice ass' onxy eyes following the blonds ass while he moved couldn't help but feel his arousel jump to attention. "So I'm just going to put a CD in" Sasuke startled by his sudden interruption looked up into deep blue eyes "also its not polite to stare" the blond said smirking a bit "I say if you want something take it don't just stare" 

 

the blond smiled seductly placing the CD in the radio Don't stop by blackbear started to play through the speakers of the radio. Naruto dancing to the music swaying his hips sasuke running his eyes over the boys slim lean figure and narrow waist. Said blond feeling the raven eyes on him suddenly sat himself down on the Uchiha lap straddling him "you got hard pretty fast my sister must not be taking care of you" the blue eyed beauty grinded himself down onto the Uchihas member.

 

The Uchiha letting out a groan of pleasure pulled the blond into a lustfull kiss pulling at the blonds hair harshly causing the blond to moan and wince liking the sting of the harsh pull. 'so he likes being rough' Naruto lowering himself off of Sasuke down between his legs started to unbutton the Uchihas jeans. "Since my sister doesn't know how to take care of you I'll take her place" the blond explained pulling the Ravens boxers down to his knees. 

 

Seeing the Uchihas member pop out the blond ran his tongue up the Ravens member licking around the tip and sucking on it. "W-we shouldn't be doing this" the Uchiha said trying to pull the blonds head aways by his hair just when the blond started to deep throat the Uchiha. Sasuke not being about to hold back anymore from the feel of the blonds warm cavern sucked in a breath.

 

Naruto then letting the Uchihas dick pop out of his mouth had cum dripping down his chin. He smiled pulling his black shorts down revealing himself to the raven since he hadn't been wearing boxers he never really did though. The Uchiha still dazed from his high didn't notice the Uzumaki again until he felt his tip at his entrance. "Take me I want to feel you inside me" the blond moaned. The Uchiha still a bit slow then felt the blond sit on his dick intern his dick was now far up in the blond just then the song Fuck with u by pia mia came on.

 

The blond then started to ride the Uchiha moaning and sometimes oddly purring at the feel of the Ravens pulsating dick inside him. Said raven and blond beauty were so mixed in the moment they hadn't noticed the door opening. "SASUKE THE FUCKING HELL HOW COULD YOU!" a fuming pink haired women yelled Sasuke shocked stopped moving for a moment. Naruto turning to his sister shrugged "sorry I mean come on he's just so what's the word sexy and you've been a total cock block lately" Naruto said getting off of the frozen Uchihas dick cum dripping down his slender legs.

 

"Plus he got hard so fast I swear you haven't been taking care of him properly" the blond laughed walking down the hallway out of the room to clean himself in the bathroom. Leaving the fuming girl for Sasuke to handle "Sakura I'm so sorry I just..." the Uchiha studdered out pulling his boxers and jeans up. 

 

"SASUKE HE'S ONLY 15 AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH" she yelled at the raven with her words the raven was shocked "he's 15..?" Sakura pinching the bridge of her nose sighed tears falling down her cheeks "how could you why...why Sasuke?" 'Well first of all its been a month and I still haven't had any pussy' was what Sasuke wanted to say but just shrugged instead still shocked that he's just fucked a 15 year old.

 

"That's all your just going to shrug your not going to answer me!!" Sakura cried out. The raven not really paying attention to her walked out of the room down the hall looking for the boy now he wasn't gay but that was one of the best fuck he's had in awhile especially that the blond took some control he was usually the one to be in control. Wondering around the halls he then found said blond in a room laying on a bed texting someone. Knocking on the door the raven looked inside "uhh hey" he said to the blond Naruto looking up smiled "hello and what do want?"

 

He asked to raven Sasuke a bit nervous looked into the blonds deep blue eyes " I just wanted to say...." suddenly interrupted by the blond "that I'm good at what I do..thanks it's kind of my job and hobby" the blond shrugged "by the way I never really introduced myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said holding his hand out 'Naruto Uzumaki huh' the raven took the blonds hand " nice to meet you my name is Sasuke Uchiha.... 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry I know it sloppy I'm just tired sorry for not being on much either)


End file.
